coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Layton4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frank Foster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 18:55, 6 March 2012 Coronation Street character template Hi Layton, just to make you aware that this template only relates to the regular characters in the programme and not the "guest cast". Anne Foster is a minor character and should not be included within the template or have it attached to her character page. Regards --Karen2310 19:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Edit summaries Please could you give an "Edit Summary" in the box provided for each and every change that you make to the pages. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 20:09, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pat Phelan Thank-you for your offer, but I've just spent the last hour working out exactly where the character appears within the main cast listings. I'm able to do all these upgrades myself. Thanks again. Karen2310 (talk) 19:38, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Suggestion Hi Layton, I totally see where you're coming from on this, but since we're not a spoiler site, we shouldn't really be leaving guest characters open on the off-chance they'll be returning. Saying that, it's fine on Freddie Smith's page as he works at the garage so we can assume he can pop up at any time without having a specific storyline to support his appearances. Same with Caz Hammond, as she's still living on the street at present. Since the infobox field does state "last appearance" instead of "final appearance" I think we're happy to continue filling it in this way on the updates (it really only literally takes a few extra seconds) - and I always state 'added last appearance (to date)'. Should characters not return, then the pages are pretty much finalised too at this point. Karen2310 (talk) 15:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Clayton Hibbs Regarding your edit to Clayton Hibbs, if the final sentence you added saying Clayton was sentenced to 2 years was speculation or a spoiler, please be aware that we only post information that is current with the most recently aired episode. As Clayton has not been to trial yet, we can't know what the outcome will be. Thanks. derekbd (talk) 00:05, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Maintenance templates Hi there. Could we ask that you please leave maintenance tags in place on pages? This is our way of tracking progress/non-progress. (NB. all of the templates in use actually state this). Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 21:50, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Community Garden Thanks for the message. I overreacted in blocking the page. Now changed and unblocked. We all make mistakes and I do really appreciate you checking these matters!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:43, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Address links Hi Layton. Please note that all street addresses outwith Weatherfield have the town included within the link. This is simply to avoid confusion once the pages are created and therefore ensure they go in the correct categories - again, once established. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 12:43, September 12, 2019 (UTC)